The champion of fire and the grand line
by DBZiamworgan
Summary: FEM!Harry Iris Potter is the twin sister of the Boy Who Lived Adam Potter. Ignored by her parents who only has eyes for Adam she is sent to live with the Dursleys before being rescued and sent into the world of one piece. Rated T for descriptions of abuse and language


*CRASH*

"AND STAY IN THERE FREAK" Shouted Uncle Vernon as I was thrown against the back wall of my cupboard, landing roughly on my broken arm, my breathing is forced as my lung is punctured by my rib, my left leg is at a strange angle and I have at least 3 broken fingers.

I begin to descend into sobs, but that only agitates my punctured lung. "Happy Birthday to me." I whisper as I lose consciousness.

2 years ago

Iris Rose Potter sat in limb of the oak tree looking down at the children playing at the party for her twin brother Adam Charlus Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Defeater of Voldemort at 15 months old. No one was paying attention to her, everyone was clambering for Adams attention Mum and Dad staring at him with love in their eyes, the other parents with adulation and the children with hero worship.

"Why aren't you down there worshiping the arrogant brat, little girl." I hear, looking down I see a greasy haired man with an arrogant sneer staring with hate towards Adam.

"Its also my birthday but no one cares because my brother is the Boy Who Lived and its his birthday, not even my parents got me a gift."

"Everyone has eyes for an arrogant little boy because he has a scar on his cheek, everyone but his own sister and a man which his father hates."

"You're Severus Snape aren't you."

"And you're Iris Potter." Looking with hate towards my father, he turns and begins to walk away. "Beware your parents plans Potter or you will be thrown even further to the side in favour of the brat."

A short POP later and I'm alone again, watching as cake is passed out to waiting children with Adam looking arrogantly over the children as he is given a larger slice of cake than everyone else. My Father handing out cake while giving pride filled glances towards Adam. It makes me feel sick, dropping out of the tree I begin walking inside only to be stopped by my mother.

"Where are you going, I wont let you ruin your brother's birthday." She says in a hissing whisper towards me.

"Why? No one has noticed or paid attention to me all day, its my birthday too and I haven't even had a present. Only one person has talked to me all day and that was Severus Snape for less than a minute."

"Don't be so arrogant, you wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for your brother, so stop pretending that you are as good as him."

I burst into tears and run past her running to my room, the door clicking closed behind me, my bed starting to float and all the family pictures burst into flames burning only my face out of them.

"IRIS ROSE POTTER GET OUT HERE NOW" I hear my mother shout while hitting my door and trying to turn the handle to open the door, I hear her use an unlocking jinx on the door which clicks unlocked before immediately relocking, this repeats several times with louder and louder screeching from Lily Potter before I hear her storm out side before returning with my Father. "Iris open the door and go back to your brothers party or I will blow this door off its hinges."

The burning part of the photos quenches and my bed lands on the floor. I stand up and open my closet before climbing inside and closing the door behind me, just in time to hear my door get destroyed by a blasting hex. "Where is she Lily, the brat is just jealous of Adam, how dare she try to ruin Adams birthday."

"Do you think we should send her to Petunia, keep her away from Adam so she doesn't drag him back with her."

"Yes lets send her to Petunia, Remus is not allowed to look after her, Sirius is over here too much that she would still drag Adam back, Petunia is the right person. Now it looks like she went out of the window into the tree, lets set this up before she realises I don't want to deal with the tears."

They continue talking as they walk out of my room, leaving me deep in thought. Why wont they treat me the same as Adam?

I sit crying in my closet for several hours listening to the sounds of the party until everyone started to leave. I hear someone at the destroyed door to my room begin walking inside.

Suddenly my eyes are filled with light as my closet door is yanked open to reveal Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot looking towards me with concern. "Hey cub why are you crying, its your birthday, its supposed to be one of the best days of the year. Its not everyday you turn 5."

"Not according to Mum and Dad, I got no presents and had to go to a party for only Adam where the only person to talk to me is a man called Severus Snape and that's for less than a minute. Then I get shouted at for trying to go inside and then when they think I can't hear them they make plans to send me away."

"What's this about sending you away. No parent would do that and if they did you would be sent to me." Says Uncle Pad, pulling me in close. "Now stop your crying everything is going to be fine." Pulling a box from behind his back he hands it to me. "Now open your present and I will prepare something in case this idea to send you away is real."

I begin to smile as I pull open the box to reveal a locket with a carving of a wolf and a grim. Opening it I find a picture of my parents and brother causing me to scowl. "Can I have a picture of you two instead?" I ask as I pull the pictures out of the locket. They look at each other with concern as I pull a small shoe box out from under my bed and find a pair of scissors, a camera and a photo of my Grandpa Albus, the only other person to treat me as an equal to my brother. Cutting a circle around his face in the photo I place it in the locket on one side before turning towards Uncle Pad and Uncle Moony.

"Why do you want pictures of us instead of your family cub?" He says as he pcks up a photo frame, its a family photo, labeled 'The Potter Family' with My Mum, Dad and Adam shown with me having been burnt out due to the accidental magic.

"Because you two and Grandpa Albus are the only people who that me no different than Adam."

"Sure pup, I think I'm going to have a few strong words with Prongs and Lily tomorrow."

They pull together and let me snap a picture before letting it develop and attacking it with scissors. They smile at me with sad eyes as they contemplate how I think of my family and what could give a 5 year old those opinions.

"Done." I exclaim loudly as I look over my handy work showing a smiling Albus Dumbledore looking at me and on the other side a laughing Sirius and Remus with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. That's the good thing about the camera Grandpa Albus gave me last year as it shows the persons true nature in the photo instead of the scene you are taking a photograph of.

Closing it and placing it around my neck I hug both of my Uncles. "Thank you for my present."

"You're welcome cub, now I have to leave now as it's the full moon tonight and Pad has the night shift so he needs to go as well but we will see you tomorrow. Now your Grandpa Albus is going to be here in a few minutes so try to enjoy the rest of your birthday."

"See you tomorrow Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony."

As they walk out of the room I begin admiring the locket while I put my camera away. I then begin picking up the fragments of my destroyed door, "Why couldn't Dad just repair the door after blowing it up." I mutter under my breath.

"He was probably just angry, for whatever reason he had to blow up the door and it slipped his mind."

"Grandpa Albus." I Squeal as I spot the old man in the doorway, in his lavish purple robes with crescent moons adorning it. "Now what ails you my girl, you seem sad on what should be a happy day."

"I know you can read minds Grandpa Albus, how about you just look at what happened."

"Ah, but I don't like invading peoples privacy like that, but since I have your permission." His eyes begin twinkling even brighter than before I feel a presence in my mind, his face drops before beginning to darken as the events of the day play across my mind from the beginning of the day, watching Adam open his presents with none of my own, a regular breakfast while Adam has a special, doing chores while Adam has none, setting up for Adams party, being totally ignored at party except for Snape, the argument with Mum, the accidental magic, the overheard conversation and the present off of Pad and Moony.

His face is becoming redder and redder as he gets towards the end while softening as he sees the locket.

"I'm proud that I have made such an impression on you." He says as he looks at the locket. "Now enjoy your present while I go to talk to your parents." He says as he places a small box down next to me. He walks out the room and with a swish of his wand the door repairs itself.

I look at the box, it is small and has a good feeling radiating off of it. Pulling open the box I find a small polished stone, it has white lines of what looks like marble crisscrossing the dark grey surface. It is warm to the touch and I feel the need to keep it close so I slip it into my pocket. I then begin to walk out into the hall when I hear the yelling.

"SHE IS OUR DAUGHTER AND AS SUCH WE CAN DECIDE WHERE SHE GOES AND WHERE SHE LIVES."

"I'M NOT DENING THAT BUT AM SAYING THAT YOU TREAT HER UNFAIRLY AND NOT LIKE A DAUGHTER."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE ARE BAD PARENTS, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT."

"JUST LOOK AT HOW SHE WAS TREATED TODAY, WHERE WAS HER SPECIAL DAY, YOU REPEATEDLY MADE IT OUT THAT IT WAS ONLY ADAMS DAY."

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF THIS ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE YOU ARE NOT WELCOME, SO MOTE IT BE." A loud pop rings through the house as Grandpa Albus is forcibly ejected out of the house. I slowly walk back into my room on the edge of tears. Grandpa Albus is not welcome, no more can he come and see me, no more can I talk to him, All because I showed him my memories of the day. The tears are flowing freely now as I sit down on the bed, tears staining my cheeks for the second time today. My door bursts open to show a red faced Mum.

"Get a single backpack packed, nothing magical, NOW."

I begin packing a bag with my muggle clothes and a few muggle books before being dragged downstairs.

"Now me and your mother have decided that it would benefit for you to be raised until Hogwarts away from Adam as it is so obvious you are jealous of your brother." I begin to reply but he cuts me off.." As such you are being sent to your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, they have a son your age but are muggles so you can have nothing magic on you, now they are expecting you in 5 seconds, Goodbye."

"Goodbye." My Mum says as she shoves a sock into my hands before I feel a tugging on my navel and my house fades from view.

Number 4 Privet Drive

I wake up to a face full of muggle carpet, pushing myself up I look up at the purpling face of a squat fat man with a moustache and a look of disgust in his face. Looking to my left I spot a tall thin woman with a longer than average neck. "You must be my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"Get up Freak, you will not use those names, I will be Sir and your Aunt will be Ma'am. Now ground rules, do not speak unless spoken to, do not leave your room except for chores or when we call you, you will be allowed to send 1 letter per 3 months, you will do as Dudley tells you and finally YOU WILL NOT DO, TALK OR EVEN THINK ABOUT ANY OF THAT FREAKISHNESS." My bag gets ripped off my back and opened by my aunt, who rifles through it before throwing it all on the fire.

"Hey that's my stuff, you can't just…" *SMACK* I'm backhanded across the room before landing on ground.

"Do not speak unless spoken to." I struggle to get up before he continues. "Now a few things to go across, due to a bit of freakishness by your parents you cannot run away, you cannot go to the authorities or get someone to go for you as any reference to Iris Potter means it is immediately disregarded."

"But how cou…" Suddenly I'm kicked in the side and fall back down. "No talking out of turn. We have already told the neighbours and local area that you are a trouble maker, a chronic liar, have criminal tendencies and only wear tatty boys clothes that are several sizes too big." He says with a big grin passing me a pile of clothes, he shoos me out of the room into the hall walking up to a door in the stairs, pulling it open. "This is your new room." He points to a room that's no bigger than a broom closet it has a small side less cot with a pitifully thin mattress, there are cobwebs adorning the area and there is one small shelf at the foot of the cot.

"You have to be joking, you wouldn't ha…" I'm slammed painfully into the wall.

"Stop talking out of turn, now that's no food for three days and you are not allowed out at all, except chores for the rest of the summer which ends on September 4th, and just so you know no freaks but you can enter the property, not even your parents until you leave for that freak school of yours."

"You will meet Dudley in the morning when you make us breakfast." He slams me into the wall again before throwing me into the cupboard. "Happy Birthday Freak."

The door slams and darkness surrounds me.

The Next Day

I wake up in the dark of the cupboard, I ache all over from being slammed into the wall, I push on the door of the cupboard but it doesn't open, damn I'm locked in here.

I wait for several minutes before my eyes adjust to the darkness, I try to read my watch but it has been smashed and I can see the gears behind the watch face. Damn.

I sit for several minutes going over the last day, I'm stuck here no matter what happens or what I do I am stuck here.

Suddenly the door is wrenched open to show the face of my aunt. "Get out." I swing my legs over to the door and stand up wincing as my side screams in pain, "Into the kitchen, make some bacon and eggs."

"But I can't cook."

"Then how did you eat?"

"We had house elv…" Her hand impacts my face, causing me to let out a small cry.

"No talking about any of your freakishness, now start making breakfast, figure it out, and don't burn anything."

"How do you work a cooker?"

"Figure it out"

The next hour was terrible with me finally figuring out how to turn on a cooker, burning myself several times, attempting to fry bacon and getting a burn on my cheek from the grease, burning the bacon and having to start again until I got it cooked correctly, the eggs take several attempts as shell keeps landing in it.

After plating it up I turn to my Aunt who looks over the food before shooing me back into the cupboard. "Next time be quicker about it and don't waste the food." The door slams closed and locked and I'm surrounded by darkness.

The next 2 years passed in a fairly similar manor, making breakfast every morning, doing chores and eating about 1 meal a day when I wasn't being punished for some imaginary reason. I met Dudley who started a game of Iris Hunting where I either got out of sight or was mercilessly beat by him and his friends, and Uncle Vernon meeting out physical punishments and insults for the smallest even imaginary slights, he discovered that a belt can create a lot of force. He even checks through my letters so no one gets any ideas as to what's happening to me.

Birthdays and Christmas are worse than before, usually ending with at least 4 broken bones. This carried on until my 7th birthday.

*CRASH*

"AND STAY IN THERE FREAK" Shouted Uncle Vernon as I was thrown against the back wall of my cupboard, landing roughly on my broken arm, my breathing is forced as my lung is punctured by my rib, my left leg is at a strange angle and I have at least 3 broken fingers.

I begin to descend into sobs but that only agitates my punctured lung. "Happy Birthday to me." I whisper as I lose consciousness.

Suddenly I feel warm and open my eyes, I'm surrounded by darkness. "Well now my champion, you have been through the ringer, haven't you." There is a sudden burst of flame and a tall thin man is standing in front of me, he has an elegant looking face with hair that looks like it is burning, for clothes he is wearing a chain mail body suit and a red vest detailed with a flame pattern and plate shoulder guards with large spikes coming off of them. He has a giant sword on his back in a shade of vivid red, nestling in between a pair of dragon wings.

"Who are you?" I ask as I stare in awe at him, "Where am I?"

"You my champion are in your mind, I thought this would be the best place to speak to you as it removes the bodies pains. I am Fire, god of Fire, War, Ambition, Courage, Hatred, Anger, Destruction and Love."

"Why are you calling me your champion?"

"Because that's what you are, one of my two chosen champions. That's why I saved you from that killing curse by rebounding it at Voldemort."

"Wait, the curse was cast at me, not Adam?"

"Of course, where do you think the flame shaped scar on your back came from?"

"I never thought about it, I thought it was a birth mark. What about Adams scar?"

"That was from a piece of the cot hitting him in the cheek."

"So I'm the Girl Who Lived then, Mums and Dad are gonna be so embarrassed."

"Yes, but your work is not done yet. I'm Going to send you where you can get strong, strong enough to challenge anyone who threatens you."

"What do you mean my work is not done, I thought that Voldemort is dead"

"No he will return but will be but an ant compared to you, I have grand plans for you and the other champion."

"Who is the other champion?"

"You will meet her in time."

"Time grows short now, enjoy your new life my champion. Happy Birthday and enjoy your gift."

Vernon Dursley ripped open the cupboard under the stairs at the first sign of freakishness, light pouring out of the cracks in the door to find a letter floating in the air and no freak in the cupboard. Ripping it open he began to read.

_**Dear The Mortal Known As Vernon Dursley**_

_**I Have Appropriated My Champion From The Clutches Of Those Which Would Destroy Her. I Have Torn Down The Charms Which Prevent You From Being Sent To Prison For Your Treatment Of My Champion Iris Potter. I Have Put Child Abuse Charges On Their Files For You And Your Wife. I Have Also Left All The Evidence Needed To Send You To Prison For 20 Years Each, Enjoy Prison. I Hear Criminals Especially Hate Child Abusers.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**From Fire, Lord Of The Inferno Realms, God Of Fire, War, Ambition, Courage, Hatred, Anger, Destruction and Love.**_

Vernon was almost white as he finished reading the letter. This must be some freak trick. No way would a god take interest in that whelp. They will see this is all some big misunderstanding. That freak sister of Petunia will never let us go to prison, we will never see the inside of a prison, after all she is known as a chronic liar with criminal tendencies. This will all brush under the rug.

His mood was beginning to improve as there was a knock on the door. Opening the door he saw what he did not want to see. "Vernon Dursley, you are under arrest for child abuse.

Partys Bar, Windmill Village

The area was storming, the rain was pouring out of the sky causing the streets to be vacated. Most houses were closed and in the dark as most people attempted to sleep through the storm. The only building giving off any light was Partys Bar which was loud and cheery with music pouring out. "Makino, you may want to go get more Sake as we are going to stay here all night at this rate."

"Yeah. Bring more meat."

"Luffy, kids like you should really be in bed at this time."

"I can keep going as long as any of you guys… YAWN"

"Aww is the little kid getting sleepy."

"Shut up Shanks I'm not tired."

Laughter rang through the bar looking at the small child. "Luffy its OK for little children like you to be tired." Says Shanks.

"I'm not a little kid."

"Do you want some juice Luffy" Says Makino from behind the bar.

"Yep." He says grabbing the juice and downing it.

Laughter rings from the chair next to him. "This just proves it, juice is for little kids."

"Shut up Shanks or I'm gon…"

He is cut off by a bright light appearing in the middle of the floor of the bar. "What is that I can barely see." States Shanks, the light slowly fades to reveal a small girl with shoulder length black hair, wearing a shirt several times too large, lying on the floor unconscious.

Rushing up Shanks kneels next to her. "Hey are you Ok." Hearing the ragged breathing he starts to panic, "Get a doctor, it looks like she in a bad way."

This spurs the bar into action as several people run out the door to get the Doctor while the ships surgeon runs up to check her over while everyone else looks on in concern.

"I'm not sure how she's even alive right now." States the surgeon, "Even a cursory glance shows a broken arm, a broken leg, three broken fingers and several head injuries."

Suddenly the door to the bar bursts open to reveal the towns doctor and a crowd forming outside. "What's the condition."

"Broken arm, broken leg, broken fingers, head injuries and by the sound of her breathing a punctured lung." Pulling out some scissors he cut her shirt open gasping. She had prominent ribs with barely any flesh on her body, the flesh that was there was black and blue from the amount of bruises, only broken up by the scars. "Signs of severe malnutrition, apparent history of beatings. Several broken ribs, it looks like we will need to operate, prepare a stretcher."

The stretcher is brought in and she is picked up to be moved over to the stretcher. "Oy, there's a pool of blood on the floor" Says Shanks.

The doctor slowly moves her around and lifts up the shirt revealing a blood covered back, bleeding from several wounds, her back has been flayed open and is bleeding fairly heavily. We need to operate now." He says slowly placing her onto the stretcher and covering her in a blanket. Picking up an end each the doctor and surgeon quickly move out the door "Out the way we need to get to my house now."

The crowd part and watch as the pair move as quickly as possible to the house at the end of the street. Inside the bar everyone is silent looking at the door. "Where do you suppose she came from?" Asks Shanks, breaking from his stupor before looking around and spotting a box with an envelope on top of it. In intricate lettering is a single word.

_IRIS_

'This must be hers.' He mused as he slowly picked it up. Suddenly a munching sound is heard from behind him.

Turning around he spots Luffy munching on something. "Luffy do you ever stop thinking about food."

"Yeah but I was hungry and this fruit looked tasty. But it tastes really bad." He looks over to see his chest open and empty. Rushing up he spots Luffy with the fruit from the chest in his hands with a big bite taken out of it. He just swallows as Shanks grabs him.

"Luffy, you just ate a devils fruit." Says Shanks looking concerned.

"WHAT" the entire bar screams at once.


End file.
